Death/Pets
Pets can die too, much like the humans in BitLife. Old age Pets who are still alive will die from old age at some point after a certain time depending on what type of animal they are. The longest lifespans are birds; such as parrots, parakeets, and macaws which will last over 50 years. The shortest lifespans are rabbits or fish. The descriptions of their deaths will indicate that they had a full life and it was unfortunately their time: "He/She had a good life, but sadly passed away peacefully in the night.", "He/She passed from old age, as the years caught up to him/her.", "He/She died when his/her clock expired, taking his/her last breath.", "He/She passed from old age in the night, and was found deceased by your (insert relationship to character)," "He/She completed his/her ninth life and will now rest in peace," (cats only). Sometimes pets can simply die of natural causes even if they were not necessarily old. Diseases Medical conditions will happen to a pet from time to time but sometimes they can be life-threatening and the owner will need to consult a vet. Sometimes pets may show symptoms that they are not feeling well and a way to tell if a pet is ill is by checking under their profile for "Diseases", unknown diseases will show up as "Unknown" until consulting a vet. Many serious diseases can be treated but with bad luck or no treatment, the pet will die. Diseases and ailments than can kill a pet include leukemia, other cancers, heartworm, FIV (cats and big cats only), kidney failure, and rabies and others. Rabies cannot be treated and a pet with rabies will have to be euthanised, otherwise they will die on their own from rabies if your character chooses not to euthanise them. Some pets with cancer may also be recommended euthanasia if the vet determines they are in too much pain. Attacks by other pets Like humans getting assaulted in BitLife, pets can die getting killed by another pet. Exotic animals and animals with high craziness are more likely to kill. Small pets are more likely to get killed. A pop-up will say "You come home to find your (pet and pet's name) has killed (pet and pet's name)." and the method that they killed that pet. Snakes will bite or constrict other pets to death, dogs and cats will maul and scratch them to death, and big cats will eat the pets. It will ask what you would do to the killing pet; get rid of them, yell at them, train them not to do that, or reward them. There will also be a popup concerning the deceased pet and how they died. Running away from home Sometimes when a pet runs away from home and are found, they could be found dead in a tragic accident, usually by being run over by a car. Regardless of their cause of death, their death will always say "He/She died after escaping from home." Pets that have run away and are not found are not considered late pets, they will no longer show up as living pets yet will never appear as dead pets. Sudden deaths Pets may die suddenly, such as a sudden heart attack or by choking. Some sudden deaths are stranger, such as running into a wall or dying from chocolate poisoning if they were unable to handle chocolate. Some deaths may be the cause of a family member of lover's negligence; such as a pet being locked in a car, a pet dying of dehydration when someone forgot to give them water, or dying when a family member took them to a party and they ingested too much drugs or alcohol. Category:BitLife Category:Medical Category:Death